Stupid Bowser!
by Kitty Cat Sume
Summary: A different take on the beginning of the game Mario and Luigi Superstar Saga! Don't you just love the ethics of this series? Rated for one Creepy Toad...


Kitty: Hey everyone! Hope you like this lol-fic!

Mario: Let's-a-go!

- - -

Bowser's…an…idiot…

Summary: A different take on a certain part of Mario and Luigi Superstar Saga.

- - -

It was just a peaceful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Nothing too special going on… Except for some little event. The far-away Beanbean Kingdom, to better their relations with the Mushroom Kingdom for no apparent reason, decides to offer a present to Princess Toadstool Peach, the prettiest of all.

"Princess Toadstool, you're beauty surpasses all!" Said the happy Beanbean king. He sure was a jolly fellow… Until….

BOOM! A giant explosion erupts throughout the throne room, and when the smoke clears… the Beanbean king is spraying some kind of green gas at the princess.

All the Toads say "Ewwww." In a complete unison.

The walls are completely rainbow, and it's moving.

"Psychedelic!" says Disco Toad, from the back of the room.

And, almost in a flash, the Beanbean Kingdom is gone, the rainbows are lame again, and the Princess has fainted…

"Aww… Another peace offering ceremony is ruined…" The toads all say… in perfect unison again. Man, that's creepy.

"Creepy Toad, go get Mario, for Jimmy's sake!" Toadsworth yelled, utterly ticked off.

And Creepy Toad runs off toward the Pipe House Plumber's INC. HQ. Yes, it's an H.Q. Just like Wario Ware Inc. Except those guys rock…

And Toadsworth was still pretty ticked off, now trying to wake up the Princess.

A few of the many random toads sighed I relief…

"Salad again…" says Blue-black power ranger Toad, who's depressed, yet again.

'''

So back with Creepy Toad, as he finally arrived at the P.H.P Inc. H.Q., Luigi was enjoying a nice day out… washing Mario's clothes. "MARIO!!!" he yelled, but completely stopped. "… Oh… uh… Hi, Luigi!" Toad said, but simply ran past him. Luigi blinked a couple of times. "Did-a I just get-a ignored?"

"MARIO!!" Creepy Toad yelled as soon as he got into the house. Since it was the P.H.P. Inc. HQ, you would expect, like, a pipe as a door… But isn't that completely unethical? Yes, of course, there was a normal door there!

And the was a showering sound coming from the bathroom. You know, the sound of someone showering. That gave Toad an idea… But you wouldn't want to know what's going on in that mushroom brain of his… He's called Creepy Toad for a reason.

But Creepy Toad had to resist that urge. "N-no… must…not…peep!" (See, I told you he's a creep.)

And how did Creepy Toad shake off his urge, by yelling! "MARIO! PRINCESS PEACH IS IN TROUBLE!"

…Yeah, that's very effective, nice thinking Creepy Toad.

And Mario just had to run past him with only a towel on.

… I won't write what toad had in his mind after that…

Anyway, as Luigi was contemplating the ingenious fact that the Toads think he's completely useless, Mario dressed up in his signature red and blue clothes. (He obviously has no fashion sense.) And ran like the great depression was trying to come back to America to the Castle, in which he forgot to notice the Clown Copter was parked right near the Starshroom. Oh, and that Luigi was following him. Oh, sweet Jesus.

"Princess!" Mario yelled, the first thing he has said this entire time, but THEN he noticed Bowser was right there. And, like an idiot, stopped suddenly. And since Luigi was right behind him, Luigi tripped, causing multiple hundreds of sweatdrops from the mixture of Toads and Toadettes in the audience.

And Bowser didn't even notice Mario, decided he was too cool to, anyway. It's not like Mario could do anything… yet! (Spoiler attack!!)

So anyway, with Bowser being too cool to notice that Mario was right there, he gave a great big tooth grin. "Hi, princess, do you know what time it is? KIDNAPPING TIEM!" he asked. And, yes, that typo was made purposely.

""

And everyone stopped completely. Not only could they not understand the Princess, but for some un-explained reason, her words turned to deadly explosions. It's a good thing that the Mario series is a step up from the cartoon world, huh? The explosion's didn't even affect anyone!

"…" Mario, Bowser and most of the Toads were silent.

Toadsworth cleared his throat. "Princess Peach's beautiful voice has been completely stolen!"

… And Bowser just laughed. "Yeah, right." He said, not listening.

Toadsworth jumped. "You just saw, didn't you? Every letter the Princess said blew up!"

Bowser shrugged, and kidnapped Princess Peach, as usual.

Even poor cute Luigi sweatdropped. "What-a a idiot!" he said.

… And that was when Bowser took a month's vacation of his kidnapping schemes to wait for the Paratroopas to fix the Clown Copter.

"Hey, where's Creepy Toad?" Toadsworth said, while Peach was floating to safety from Perry the magic parasol, which she had, for some strange reason. Of course, the Clown Copter was in tiny little bits, which left Bowser to cry for the next month.

Stupid Bowser!

- - -

Kitty: This was NOT a Bowser-bashing fic! I just thought it would be funny. I love all Mario characters! Except for Mallow!

Mallow: Hey…!

Kitty: I'm just kidding, y'know! Anyway, please review!

Princess Peach: Bye bye!


End file.
